Difference Of Once and Always
by hikaruka
Summary: Draco has come to live within the Order in hiding from Death Eaters and Voldemort. But even though the adults and the Weasley twins are fine with Draco’s appearance, Harry and Ron decide to not let their guard down, and begin fighting with Draco, while He


Differences Of Once and Always

Author: hikaruka

Disclaimer: Sigh and Raises Hands in the Air I confess, I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did... wonders off

Full Summery: Draco has come to live within the Order in hiding from Death Eaters and Voldemort. But even though the adults and the Weasley twins are fine with Draco's appearance, Harry and Ron decide to not let their guard down, and begin fighting with Draco, while Hermione and Ginny are to busy babying Draco little sister, Aria. But can a Death Eater really changes his ways? What about, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater? Present Harry Potter, Summer of 6th Year, and 7th Year at Hogwarts. Might need to know quite a bit of Harry Potter to understand most, as in the books and movies.

Epilogue- His and Her Arrival

"Oh! Hurry him this way, hurry now, Tonks dear!" Molly Weasley cried, motioning to a couch in the drawling room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was now the official hideout for the Order Of The Phoenix and was decorated differently now that Harry Potter took it over from his God Father, Sirius Black. Because Kreacher was sent to work at the Hogwart's kitchen, most of the Order was living there now to take care of it, including Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye.

Tonks, still with her bubble-gum hair, carried a limp figure into it and laid him down on the couch, followed closely by Lupin holding the hand and leading a little girl, and Mrs. Weasley draped a blanket of him. "Oh, the poor dear!" she cooed. "N-No! L-Le-Let Us G-Go!" the body snarled, shaking as it got up. "Mr. Malfoy, hush now! If we dared let you out of our sight, You-Know- oh, damn that! Voldemort will have you killed!" Professor Minerva McGonagall replied. "N-No!" the body yelled back, ripping the blanket off his head. It was Draco Malfoy as no other. His skin was paler then usual, his hair seemed limp and stressed, and his eyes where filled with fear, his body shaking. The door to the drawling room door flew open, and in flooded Fred, George, and Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Mad-Eye and Tonks. At this, Malfoy's eyes filled to the brim with fear, then faced the little girl and Lupin, and began to thrash around like a madman, crying, "Give her here! She's mine! Don't-Don't do anything with her! She did nothing!"

The ones who just entered gave them all bewildered looks, and Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Hermione gave a worried look towards the little girl's way. "I think she is the 'she' Draco is yelling of," Hermione said gingerly, nodding the little girl's way. By this time, when everyone turned to Aria and Lupin, she was tugging at his grip on her wrist, trying to get to Draco. She had black hair fixed to her mid waist, and deep, dark blue eyes. "GIVE HER HERE!" Draco yelled again, and outside the screeches of Mrs. Black's portrait could be heard. Minerva gave a little nod to Lupin, who let the girl go as she ran towards Draco, on the verge of tears. Draco scattered off the couch at meet her half way, grabbing her and picking her up. "What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here? And who is she?" Ron finally yelled. Mrs. Weasley gave him a fixed look and then let Professor McGonagall handle. "I think Draco can tell us what has happened. He knows the story better then I do," she muttered, and cased a glace at Draco, who was once again sitting on the couch with the little girl in his lap, the blanket draped over her. Draco could be easily heard cursing under his breath, but began.

"You all know what happened at end of the year last term. Lord Voldemort had given me the chance to do what my father hadn't accomplish, and I, in a way, failed him. Although I had gotten rid of Dumbledore, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Snape, and many noticed this. The Dark Lord was very mad at this, and had me taught a lesson, with the help of my Aunt Bellatrix. A took two months of torture, before I knew I didn't belong there, that I wouldn't and couldn't fight against the Order, and therefore I decided to run away. But I couldn't right away. This girl, she's my little sister. My parents forced her out of their lives with at the age of five, she was deeply impressed with Muggle sorts. I didn't care much about it, because she's the only one I can truly talk to about my confusion, for she hadn't chosen a side to be on yet either. I knew I couldn't leave her alone with mother and the Dark Lord.

"I planned it as best I could. Then it came the night. I asked her to come down to my cell at midnight- the Dark Lord said those in training should have no comfort while in it, so I slept and was chained in that cell. She is very smart and witty for her own age, and so she knew how to unlock chains with magic. She came down and unlocked them, but because I never told her I was running away, she was only in a silver nightgown. I knew it wouldn't keep her warm, but I couldn't do anything. So I ran away, after having to knock out her. We escaped cleanly, but after we left, she wasn't as happy as I though she would be. In fact, I think she was afraid of my for a while, because I knocked her out. But my slate cleaned when I told her what I was doing. Today would have marked our seventeenth night free. Why do you want us here?" Draco snapped.

Most got the idea of it, and didn't ask for details, and McGonagall said, "We want you here because first of all, Voldemort would have found you and your little sister out there at some point and would have killed you, your safest within the Order's reach and protection, and second of all, because you have information that could come in handy for us. But we cannot keep you here against your will. Your of age, and can do what you wish, but Miss Malfoy here is not, and she shall stay here for our protection. Tonks, will you get a room ready for the Malfoys, between two rooms will be best. Molly, we should make dinner now, and Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, please watch our guests and-" she turned towards Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, "please don't start fighting."

Although Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had stayed at Number Twelve for most of the summer, Fred and George were only visiting for a few weeks, having shut down Weasley Wizard Wheezes until further notice. "Seems we choose a grand time to be with the family," Fred piped in after a long moment of silence when all the adults left. Malfoy was still sitting on the couch cradling her in his lap, who was looking up at all of them as if the seven year old was clueless of good and evil, light and darkness, and just though about making new friends. She gently pried Draco's grip off her and slid off his lap, walking off towards Fred and George. Draco let her go, but stared steadily at her, giving note if anything happened he didn't trust he would leap and attack. She had very pale skin just as her parents and brother, but it looked quite refreshing against her pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. Draco had told the truth about her, all she wore was a silver nightgown and had silk made ankle socks.

She gently tugged on Fred's robes and looked up at him questionable. Harry and Ron were giving steady looks, looking back and forth from Draco and her, not knowing what was going to happen, but Fred gave a worried glace towards Draco, but Draco was smiling. No, not smirking, smiling at his little sister. Fred bent down so Aria wouldn't have to look up so far and ruffled her hair. "Aw, your cute. I'm Fred," Fred cooed. "This is George, that's Ron, that Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. You look so different compared to your brother." She blushed at this and looked at everyone as Fred introduced them. "Her name is Aria. My father and mother changed her last name to Lovell, to hide a 'muggle lover' was a Malfoy," Draco said calmly.

"Right. Does she not... talk?" George asked. "She doesn't like talking... she only talks if she likes all the people around her, if she trusts them all," Draco replied gruffly. "So, your staying here, right Malfoy?" Harry asked sternly. "I have to. I'm not leaving Aria no matter what," he snapped, now staring at Aria who was still staring at Fred, and Hermione and Ginny who were staring at Aria and whispered to each other saying things like 'How cute is she!' and 'How could she be related to Malfoy? She looks so innocent!' Draco shook his head, but then turned back to Aria who was giggling at Fred started making funny faces at her. "Might as well call is truth, Malfoy, George said, holding out a hand, in which Draco took and shook. "Bloody hell! George, make truth with Malfoy? I'm not doing that if Malfoy begged me to!" Ron shouted. "You know what's he's done to us all this time, he's the reason Dumbledore's dead!" Harry argued.

George snapped his head their way. "It's time you grow up, you two. Malf- Draco is now staying here with us, you heard what Professor McGonagall said. I'm not living with an enemy, or going to make Draco himself feel like a burden living here. Draco hesitated in killing Dumbledore, Snape is the one who really killed him, you saw it Harry. Hermione's mature enough to know, Right, Hermione?" George said, and looked Hermione's way. At the moment she was playing with Aria's hair, braiding it, and just amusing herself with it. "I think it's fine. I trust Professor McGonagall's decision," she said, smiling widely at Aria. Draco smirked and looked at Harry and Ron, arching his eyebrow.

"Dinner time, everyone. Draco dear, you and your sister have a room next to Harry's and Ron's," Mrs. Weasley announced as she entered the drawling room again. "It's so nice to know even though of Draco and Aria's differences, you all can get along." Aria scattered off of Fred's lap, to only be picked up by Draco who hugged her gently on the neck. Aria giggled softly and kissed Draco on the lips in a quick peck. They began to walk towards the kitchen, Draco talking to Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny giggling over Aria, and Harry and Ron planning. They had to do something about this, they didn't trust Draco to allow him to live in the same house. They still have a good two weeks before the summer is over and they would have to go to school, so they had to work quick, very quick.

After dinner Harry and Ron were forced to lead Draco and Aria to their room, they knew which one it was. By the time they got there though, Fred and George was on the bed inside the room. "Hey!" "Just wanted to make sure Harry and Ron hadn't killed you before you could get to bed," George added. "Hello," Aria said. Her voice was sweet and calming, but quiet and petite. "She's so cute when she talks!" Fred blurted, hugging Aria. "Well, I'll tell you this, she doesn't speak much, but it's sure heavenly when she does," George grinned. Both gave a quick peck on Aria's check for a goodnight bye. "Anywho, make sure you guys don't do anything reckless, and Draco, watch after yourself!" George said, and Fred nodded. "'Night!" the said, and with a crack, disappeared. Harry and Ron left without another notice, and entered their own room. "The portrait," Harry muttered, and Ron nodded. They knew about the portrait for years, that you could take it off and see through the wall. Immediately Ron took it off and they saw Drano laying in bed, his arms around Aria who yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sleep, Aria," Draco muttered, and snuggled to her.

It was a couple of hours later that something actually happened. Harry couldn't sleep knowing that only a wall separated him from Malfoy, and the rustling of blanket only roused him more. He looked at the clear wall, and Aria was climbing out of bed, staring back at her brother and smiling. She then hurried past the wall and out of the room. Harry's teeth grinded as he got out of bed into the crisp cold air. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak over his head and hurried out of the room, just seeing Aria walk down the stairs noiselessly. "What do you think your doing?" he snapped, rapidly tugging off his cloak. Aria turned around and gasped, and began crying. "Why are you out of bed? Are you- Hey! Why are you crying?" Harry asked. He was quite angry but at the same time afraid. What if the others woke up and though he did something to her. "I-I t-th-though y-you were Vo-Volde-Voldemort," Aria gasped as Harry took hold of her. "What are you doing out here?" Harry hissed. "I don't trust Draco being here, nor you. No Malfoy is descent when it comes to these thing." Aria let out a fresh batch of tears at this. "I-I'm s-so sorry," Aria gasped and hurried back up the stairs. "Wait! Don't tell your brother about this. And... you might be different from Malfoys," Harry muttered the last part. Aria nodded her head vigorously and rushed into the room. That went fast, Harry thought.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry. Aria is innocent, she's not like Draco. And I think Draco has changed too." Harry shook his head. "I know Hermione, but she's just so... I don't like the fact she's the only one Draco actually smiles around. It shows she's special in a way, and I just can't deal with another special person getting hurt," Harry muttered and turned back to his room. Hermione gave a helpless sigh and walked back up stairs to her and Ginny's room.


End file.
